The annoying heart warming touch
by Yukirat
Summary: Yuri thought that he couldn't feel anything then he realises that he isn't just a person who likes to chop people up he can love to. Yaoi SaizouxYuri.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Brave 10 story hope you like it hehe i really love this couple and had to write a story about them. I really hope you like it ^^**

Kamanosuke Yuri P.O.V

It wasn't supposed to be like this, that taste of blood that pure pleasure in cutting up my enimies was who i was supposed to be. How could one measly touch from Saizou change how i feel and what i was born to be? It wasn't true... it couldn't be could it? That simple touch made my chest break in two i could beleive it, I don't want it to mean anything...( or do you?) Great now my mind was talking to me.

I touched the top of my head where 'He' had touched and i could still feel the warmth of his hand on me. It was the only part of my body that felt warm after having taken a bath in the river... Yea it was a stupid idea, now i had a cold and felt discusting. I lay down hugging myself trying to keep warm, thinking of the warmth radiating off of where he had touched me. Every time i thought of him my heart would start racing. I covered my eyes with my arm and attempted to stop thinking about him this feeling was a bad feeling and i wanted it to go away (yea right i couldn't of been more wrong).

I rolled over to try and get some sleep in an attempt to get better (Achoo) "Yea right" I'm never bathing in a river again...

Saizou P.O.V

I was pacing my room at Sanada Yukimura's place where we are staying because we were told we are going to be the 10 brave soliders for Sanada himself. Yea right does that really sound like something i would do? Why did this happen to me and no this isn't the worst of it, i have to put up with a whining girl who thinks that i am the only one who can protect her... C'mon why can't life give me a break for once all i want to do is be by myself... like thats going to happen anytime soon.

Everytime time i think life is going to give me a break trouble starts. Oh well i guess some of the people here arn't to bad like Sasuke he's a bit on the shy moody side and he's also a Money but he's a good fighter, I don't really know much about Rokuro he kind of doesn't talk much. Isanami she's trouble enough as it is though but the worst has to be Yuri i don't know what goes on in that mind of his one minute hes all like "I'm going to chop you up" then he gets all embarrased when i talk to him and blushes majorly, exspecially tonight when i found him when i was going out for a walk. He looked freezing cold so i touched him on the head to see if he was all right. As soon as i touched him he stiffened up and looked shocked. Maybe he just doesn't like people touching him or maybe he's Bi polar ( They didn't know what Bi polar was back then but oh well ^^). I don't know... Why am i even thinking about him this much? it's giving me a headache. I'm over it i'm going to sleep.

Normal P.O.V

The next morning everyone was called into Sanada's room. Everyone sat down waiting for him to tell them what he wanted them for. Saizou was sitting down waiting with Isanami sitting so close to him that she was almost laying on him. Sasuke was standing leaning against the door stairing outside watching the birds. Then there was a whining soound coming from the back of the room where everyone turned round to see Yuri sitting there acting like he wanted to be somewhere else. "What's wrong with you?" Isanami asked rudely like she didn't really care she just wante to be alone in the room with her 'darling Saizo'. Yuri's response was and evil glare then a 'hmph' he really didn't like that Isanami girl she was so clingy and demanding. She acted like she didn't care for anybody but Saizou. Sazou turned round to the sound of Yuri pouting over Isanami's question.

Saizou didn't understand why Yuri was so moody well more moody than usual. Yea Isanami was annoying but he didn't have to be so rude to her.

At the feeling of someone staring at Yuri he turned round and saw Saizou looking at him with concern. Yuri felt the side of his head heat up where Saizou had touched him the night before. He put his hand to his head, blushed and quickly looked away.

Saizou was majorly confused now so he just turned around hoping that Sanada would hurry up. At that moment there was a sound of a door opening and in came Rokuro with Sanada coming up behind him. He walked in looked at everyone then sat down. "Sorry i hope you weren't waiting to long i had some urgent business to take care of." Everyone in the room just stared at Sanada wanting him just to tell them why they were there so they could leave.

" Well lets begin" Sanada massaged his chin trying to come up with a way to explain to everyone what he wanted them to hear. " Well there has been a lot of disturbance in the neighbouring lands there have been ninjas and theifs trying to find our miss Isanami and we need you guys to go and deal with these feinds before they come here. We cannot afford for this place to be destroyed let alone Isanami get taken aways. So what do you guys think?"

Everyone just looked at Sanada taking in everything he just said then they all nodded. " We will do it Sir" Sasuke was the first to reply as he was the most loyal to Sanada apart from Rokuro. Saizou shifted his position "Will i guess we have no choice then." He was obviously not looking forward to this but he had to do it either way. " Yay will when do we leave?" Isanami was jumping up and down on Saizou she was probably just looking forward to her Saou protecting her again. " What do you mean by we? Isanami i'm sorry but you can not attend this mission as you are the one being targeted." Sanada explained. "What do you mean i have to go because Saizou is going i go where he goes."

"I'm sorry but it would be against the point of you going when you are the one being targetd it would be safer if you stayed here in the confinement of this house." Isanami would not have it she tried to argue back. "But Saizou is the only one who can protect me right Saizou?" Saizou really wasn't in the mood for this " Sanada is right you have to stay here you will just get in the way if you come with us." he didn't want is to sound so harsh but he didn't want her coming and getting kidnapped again. "But Saizou how could you think that you are the only one who can protect me?"

Kamanosuke Yuri P.O.V

I was getting really annoyed with everyone arguing it was starting to give me a headache i was about to explode " For god sake stop being so immature and just understand that they are just tying to protect you from getting killed, I'm over this!" I walked out and slammed the door closed behind my not caring if i broke the door. I am so over this place Isanami is so immature i shouldn't hate her this much but i do. I really want to leave this place but i feel there is something(someone) keeping mer here. A sudden image of last night flashed through my head and i could feel my cheeks flush. Why do i always feel like this everytime i think of him? what is he doing to my head. I can't think straight when i am around him he makes me confused and question my feelings and i don't know what to do. I turned round as i heard to a feeling of someone behind me. "Whose there?" I was ready to pull out my sythe then i realised who it was and stiffined. " What do you want?" " I just came out to so what's up with you your a lot more moodier than usual." Saizou didn't know why he was een worried but he knew that is he didn't do it he would feel a sort of guilt. I looked at him amazed that he even noticed my mood at all. "It's nothing okay i was just annoyed with all the arguing going on in there that i just exploded and said what was on my mind." I didn't know if he would fall for what i was telling him i wasn't even kidding myself into believing my own lies. I could see Saizou was seeing straight through me and i really just wanted to disappear at that minute. " You are a really bad lier you know just tell me what's really going on with you?" I really didn't understand Saizou but i knew the longer i was near him the harder it would be to control my thoughts i had to itleast tell him something believable.

I was still feeling nauseous from my cold i really wanted to get out of here before i fainted. " I'm seriously fine i'm probably in a bad mood because i'm sick from bathing in the river last night." My face suddenly went bright red at the memory and i turned my head.

Saizou P.O.V

I was watching Yuri and i could tell that he just wanted to leave but i knew he wasn't telling me the truth either. I saw how much the sickness was effecting him because his face was bright red which i thought suited it made his fusia hair stand out even more it was kinda cute... wait what am i thinking he's a dude get a hold of yourself. I walked up to him he looked like he was about to collapse any minute. At the sight of me walking up to him he walked back a step nearly stumbling over. "Hey be careful your sick don't push yourself." "Leave me alone i don't need your help just go away!" he went to run away but i caught him by his arm and he spun round looking at me surprised his face could you believe got even redder. I myseld don't even know why i grabbed him it was just a split second choice. I wasn't even paying attention at that moment i felt myself falling which i realised was from Yuri trying to pull his arm away. We ended up in the most awkward position. Yuri was under me my hand still on his arm our faces only centremetres apart. I could feel my face heatin up and my heart started to beat faster. Why was this happening. His eyes locked with mine and we froze there not knowing what to do. My mind was telling me to move but my heart was saying otherwise. Why wasn't yuri trying to pull me off of him either this whole scenario was so confusing we were stuck like this for what felt like forever just starng at eachother. i was shaken out of my thoughts to a cough sounding from behind us. "Well what's going on here?" I turned around to see Isanami standing there loking confused and upset at the same time. I suddenly realised what happened and jumped up. "Um we were just training and i tripped and felling on Yuri, Isn't that right?" I said looking at Yuri. Yuri still shaken up looked at me still trying to comprehend what hapened and tried to peace together something to say. "Uh yea it was a training session and Saizou was being his idiot self and Tripped up." And with that Yuri stood up and left. Yay thanks for putting all the blame on me. I turned round to look at Isanami, smiled and left to pack for the mission.

**End of chapter one hope you enjoyed it i know its not that good but i tried my best. Please review :) and tell me what's good and what could be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry it took me a while to put the next chapter up i only wanted to write another chapter if people liked it. Once again i can't thank you enough. **

**Now time for the story. :) **

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone was packed and ready for the mission. You could tell that most of them really didn't want to go on the mission mostly because they don't all get along well. They were all standing out the front waiting for Sunada to see them off. There was a tension in the air between Saizou and Yuri after what happened earlier today, they were staying as far apart from each other as possible. Sasuke was leaning against the pole waiting patiently for his master to arrive. Rokuro was hesitantly waiting not sure why he had to go in this mission without Sunada he never leaves his side but Sunada assured him that he would be needed on this mission so he couldn't refuse his masters wishes.

Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts by Yuri's complaining on why they couldn't just leave without Sunada seeing them off. They all kind of agreed with Yuri but why did he have to make matters worse by whining...

**Saizou P.O.V**

I really was annoyed with all this waiting, this mission was the last thing on my mind at the moment I couldn't get the images of Yuri out of my head, how he brought up feelings that I didn't want to feel and how we had been only inches apart. Imagine what would have happened if Isanami hadn't of shown up when she did we could have...

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone I had some busi-

"Is that going to be your excuse every time you are late? C'mon we all know you are just being lazy."

Yuri looked really angry I think he was just sick of waiting, weren't we all. At the feeling of someone looking at him Yuri turned and looked straight at me. Not knowing what to do I just averted my eyes trying to focus on something else, damn what's happening to me.

"Don't speak to master like that you have no-"

"It's all right Sasuke I'm sure he meant no harm by it." He smiled that snarky smile of his that I hated. "Well shouldn't we get down to business, This mission should take you no more than a week considering the attacks have been pretty far out in the neighbouring towns." Sanada coughed and then continued. "The four of you are to leave immediately and hunt down these attackers; it is all on you to save Isanami and get back here safely."

As if on cue Isanami showed up running and screaming into my arms. Great just what i needed.

"Sai... Saizou can't you stay here and let the others go out and kill the attackers? I don't want to be without you."

She was practically crying into my shirt. "Isanami let go of me you will ruin my shirt, I already told you that I have to go just do as you have been told for once and stay here like a good girl okay?" Hopefully that convinced her. God I am too old for this.

She stopped sobbing long enough to look up at him hate and sadness in her eyes and what looked like betrayal. "Yea whatever you just want to spend all your time with Yuri you're a jerk." She hit me then ran off back to what looked like her room.

Where did that come from? Me and Yuri huh there is nothing going on between us she just got the scene she saw before mixed up. I looked over at Yuri and saw him bright as a tomato trying to hide his face from everyone else. I turned to see the expressions on everyone else's faces which were mostly confusion and shock.

"Uhem... well this is new, what was our little miss Isanami referring to hey? Sanada looked more than amused with that evil smirk on his face once again.

"It was nothing she just saw me and Yuri fighting and got the wrong idea that's all. Now let's go before we die of old age." With that I left not really caring if anybody followed me I just wanted to be alone and figure out what was going on.

**Yuri kamanosuke P.O.V **

As I saw Saizou walk away I watched not knowing what to do but as I saw Sasuke and Rokuro follow behind him I decided that I too should follow. I can't believe Isanami said something like that she totally was out of line making up false accusations like that. We were just talking is all and he accidentally fell on me. Yea that's exactly what happened, there is absolutely nothing going on between us. Why do I feel like I am trying to reassure myself more than anything? This sucks.

I watched the back of Saizou as we were walking, I couldn't stop my eyes from gazing at him it was a good thing that he couldn't see me. I realised I was lagging behind everybody else and thought that it would be better to catch up to everyone in an attempt to make conversation, it was better than spending this trip in silence.

"Where are all them enemies at, I feel like chopping something up." I came across sounding more confident than I felt. Everyone looked at me surprised by the sudden start of conversation.

"We have only been walking for a few hours do you really believe that they would just appear? And it's stupid asking the enemy to come out and attack us." Great Sasuke had to be his usual smart self and not take a joke.

"Geez I was joking, I'm just so bored of this silence can we talk or something?"

"Not everybody likes to talk nonstop like you do." Saizou said with an unbothered tone in his voice.

I felt a pang in my chest he didn't need to be so harsh, wait why do I care? I don't care, not at all. "That's not true I can be quiet if I want." I said pouting

"Well then how about we see if you can go the rest of the day without saying a word then."

"Fine I will then!" I will prove them wrong I can be quiet I want.

**Saizou P.O.V**

It was nearing night full and I think it was time to set up camp for the night. I was amazed that Yuri hadn't said a single word since then I guess he proved us wrong then. I felt a little proud of him, only a little I won't make anything of it. "Okay guys I think we should set up camp for the night it's getting dark."

Everyone agreed so we stopped and set up camp. I went to collect firewood and Sasuke went to scout out the place to make sure it was safe. Rokuro when to refill the water from a lake nearby and Yuri just sat down not paying attention to anyone. I came back with the firewood and placed it in a pile on the ground, I sat down on a log across from Yuri getting the fire started nobody else had come back yet so I had no choice but to ask Yuri for help. "Hey um do you mind helping me with the fire?"

Yuri looked at me at the realisation of me talking to him. He looked at me questionably. Why was he looking at me like that, then I remembered, "You can talk you know."

"Well you are the one who told me not to talk." He said a slight sadness to his tone. Was he upset? Great now I have to put up with him pouting.

"Um, Yuri I uh-"

"What?" he barked at me.

"Um look I am sorry about telling you to be quiet before I didn't really mean it, it's just that um..." great now I was stumbling over my words, get it together. He was looking at me even more now confusion on his face.

"I was just in a bad mood okay so don't take it to heart." Really that's what came out my mouth? I'm and idiot. I swear to god though that his face turned bright red at that moment.

"Its fine I don't care, I'm not a little girl it's not like I would get upset over something like that..." he said trailing off.

Yea right he was totally upset but I didn't say anything even I am nice sometimes and I already embarrassed him enough.

Sasuke and Rokuro came back soon after, Sasuke made sure the place was safe and Rokuro had the water.

"Um Firewood is only as good as the fire Saizou." Sasuke stated.

I didn't know what he meant then I saw that I forgot to make the fire. Great Yuri had distracted me from making the fire. "Sorry I forgot I'll do it now."

After everyone had eaten and warmed up by the fire they got ready to sleep. "I'll take the first watch." I said. I had too much on my mind to be sleeping at the moment. Everyone agreed and went to go to sleep; I walked a bit further up the path to get a better view of my surroundings. I found a Log in the perfect position to sit and look up at the stars. I sat down and gazed up at them, I really loved gazing up at the sky on a clear night, the night sky made me forget who I am. Sometimes I wished I could stare at the stars forever so I didn't have to face reality but I knew the earth was too cruel to let me have that little bit of fantasy. I didn't know how long I was away with the stars until I heard a ruffling sound coming from behind me, I prepared for an enemy attack.

**I'm sorry that this story doesn't feel like it's getting anywhere but it will soon I promise, trust me :P **

**I don't really want Yuri and Saizou to get together too quickly. What do you guys think? Do you think I should drag it out or make it short? Please Review. **

**Xxx Yukirat (^/_\^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you for all the great reviews sorry it takes me ages to update, I have been busy with work :) In the future I will update quicker. Thank you Lovely Keiko-Chan for all the lovely comments too x3**

**So here is chapter 3 :3 **

**Saizou P.O.V**

"It's just me Saizou there's no need to worry."

I relaxed a bit "Couldn't you give more warning next time you monkey, I thought you were the enemy." At least it was only the monkey he might get on my nerves but he's easy to deal with and also doesn't talk much that's beneficial for me.

"What kind of samurai would I be if I couldn't sneak up on someone." He said scratching his head yawning.

"True, but I'm not the enemy." Noticing his yawn I noted "Anyway shouldn't you be sleeping? I still have a while to go before you take over." I didn't quite understand the monkey sometimes, I was starting to get tired but I wouldn't let him know that.

"Well I couldn't really sleep, I uh..." he trailed off looking over toward the camp site.

"What is it?" yup this was exactly like the monkey. He never makes sense in anything he says.

"It's kamanosuke he keeps talking in his sleep; I don't know how anybody can sleep with him." Sasuke sat down against a tree with his around his legs. " He keeps going on about cutting you up and stuff and I think he said something about bathing in a river." He yawned once again. "He wasn't really making too much sense."

"Really? He is truly a good for nothing." A memory of me touching his head at the river flashed though my mind. The thought of that urged something inside me but I didn't think on it too much. To think Yuri would be as annoying in his sleep as he would awake.

I started feeling drowsy and was about to ask the monkey to take over the shift early when I saw that he had fallen asleep against the tree. I guess I can pull this off for a few more hours. I went back to looking at the stars thinking about everything that had happened over these past few months. Yea this is totally not my scene.

**The next morning**

**Yuri Kamanosuke P.O.V**

I woke to the sound of people talking. "God I had a great sleep I think my cold is starting to go." I felt an evil radiating from around me so I opened my eyes and looked around to see everyone except Saizou glaring at me. Saizou was leaning against a rotted tree acting like I didn't even exist. "Um hey guys why are you glaring at me?" I asked confused. What did I do this time?

"Do you really have to ask, you kept us up with all your sleep moaning you were doing." Sasuke said with a piercing glare.

"What! I was talking in my sleep?" Crap I never usually talk in my sleep. It must have been because of the dream I had... shit what did I? Don't tell me...

"Um what was I talking about?" I had to make sure I didn't say anything too embarrassing otherwise I couldn't live with myself.

"Does it really matter? Anyway I think you were talking about cutting Saizou up and you said something about bathing in a river." Rokuro said bluntly.

"Um so that was all?" Thank god so it wasn't serious, at least I didn't say anything about being with Saizou at the river. Why did it matter anyway we were only talking there. It's not like we did anything. I felt the side of my head heat up again. Great why does this keep happening?

"Well since that's over can we get a move on, we need to leave before it gets to light." Saizou said moving away from the tree. I watched as he went to pack up everything.

"Okay sounds like a good idea." I said. By the time everyone finished packing you could hear the birds singing in the tree. We set out to pursue our mission.

We had been walking for what felt like ages with no conversation like usual so I decided to try talking to Saizou. "Hey so what ya thinking about Saizou?"

Saizou looked at me confusion written all over his face. "None of your business."

So much for making conversation. "Why not, tell me! I'm so bored of all this silence."I said pulling on his sleeve.

"Just leave me alone. You are the only one here who actually enjoys ruining the silence." Saizou was getting agitated I could tell.

"Well I like talking alright it goes well with my liking of chopping people up."I said with a big smirk on my face. Saizou looked at me and I swear I saw a smirk on his face but it was gone a second later.

Yea I can see that, I think everyone can." Saizou was looking straight ahead at the path now. The look in his eyes was stern like he was concentrating on something.

"So who cares it makes me Unique." I was getting all defensive and poked my tongue out at him. I was only trying to make conversation. He's so uptight. And they say I have problems.

"Yes you are 'very' Unique Yuri." Saizou was laughing now with that evil grin on his face.

It took me a while to get what he was laughing at. "Hey that's not what I meant and you know that."I heard laughing coming from behind us and I turned around to see the other two laughing even Rokurou was trying to mask his giggles. Great now I was a laughing stock. I turned back to see Saizou looking at me, humour written all over his face. I was starting to get upset and he wasn't helping.

"Hey Yuri I was only joking no need to get so worked-"

Everyone went silent.

**Normal P.O.V**

The air even froze at that moment. Yeap Yuri had just slapped Saizou smack bang on the cheek. Everyone was shocked even Yuri.

Saizou froze looked at Yuri and saw how much something so small had hurt him. His face was all red and he looked like he was trying to suppress tears. Had what he said really hurt him that much? Saizou rose his hand to wear Yuri had slapped him only moments before. "Yuri I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Saizou went to touch Yuri to make sure he was alright but his hand was pushed away.

"Don't touch me!" Yuri was full of anger he hated being the laughing stock of everybody.

"Aww lookie what we have here, a lovers spat. Watch out she looks like a feisty one you should keep that girly of yours on a leash."

They all turned round to see a group of ninja standing on the trees above them.

"What do you think lads do you all agree?"The other ninja broke out in laughter.

"Who the hell are you?" Saizou said ready to draw his sword but was stopped by Sasuke. "Hey what are you-"

"Don't attack them yet we need to get information." Sasuke was looking at the ninja with disgust in his eyes.

"Fine, do what you what but if they try anything I won't hesitate to kill em all."

"Yea whatever I ain't waiting after what they said about me."Yuri was off the ground in seconds drawing his scythe preparing to attack the guy who had bad mouthed him. Yuri went to land a blow at the guys chest but it was blocked his kunai. Yuri jumped back preparing to attack again. "I have had enough shit today I need it from the likes of you. I am going to chop you all up into little pieces and make you scream." Yuri made a crazy psychotic laugh.

"Hey Yuri stop!"It was too late all the other ninja had started to surround them preparing for attack. "Great I guess we are going for the kill then ask questions later plan today, sounds good to me." Saizou pulled out his sword and cut down all the ninja in his path without even trying.

"This is too easy."

Everyone else had decided to join the battle, Sasuke was taking down a group of 8 ninja and Rokurou easily took down 10 ninja with his mouth beam. The only ninja left was the one Yuri was fighting who seemed more skilled than his subordinates but he was no match for Yuri. Yuri jumped in the air appeared behind the ninja and pierced his scythe right into his back. The guy fell to the ground lifeless. "Don't mess with me you bastard."Yuri screamed still attacking the ninja who was way past dead.

Yuri was about to slice the guy again when he felt a hand stop him. "Hey Yuri he's already dead you can stop now." Yuri tried to shove Saizou away but failed he ended up falling into Saizou's chest and started crying. He didn't understand himself why he was crying maybe it was from what happened before or maybe it was from not being able to get his pleasure from his kill but at that moment he didn't care.

"He Yuri wha-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Yuri was sobbing too loud so Saizou just put his arm around Yuri he didn't know why but it just felt like the right thing to do. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages until Rokurou came up to them saying that they better keep moving. Saizou picked up Yuri and helped him stand. "Are you alright to walk on your own?"

"Yea I'm fine."Yuri got up and started walking expecting everybody to follow him. They walked in silence for the rest of the time until they reached a town where they decided to rest for the day.

**...End of Chapter...**

**Did you like this chapter? I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. I didn't really know how i wanted this chapter to go but I guess it'[s up to you guys to decide. **

**Please Review. **

**Thank you all (^/_\^)**


End file.
